


Too Long This Time

by DaddyBuckyMuffin



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, I didn't use the Q word or the C word, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nebula is mentioned, Porn with Feelings, Pretend this is during Falcon Winter Soldier, Steve never became an old man, Sub Bucky Barnes, my attempt at a short story, pandemic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyBuckyMuffin/pseuds/DaddyBuckyMuffin
Summary: It had been 4 months, 4 long months since they had seen Sam or Bucky.A virus hit New York when the two men were on a mission.  They were in New Jersey when a mission was called off and the stay home order was issued.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 52





	Too Long This Time

Steve was pacing in the main lobby of the massive, empty Avengers tower. 

The plain white T-shirt he wore stretched over his flexing muscles as he walked, his thin jogging pants hugging his legs.

Natasha sat nearby on a cushioned bench, “They are on the way.” she said assuringly.

Her voice echoed after she spoke.

“It’s just taking a long time, that’s all.” said Steve, staring out the glass walls toward the entrance road. 

It had been 4 months, 4 long months since they had seen Sam or Bucky.

A virus hit New York when the two men were on a mission. They were in New Jersey when a mission was called off and the stay home order was issued. 

Natasha luckily found a rental house for them around then, but ultimately everyone had to stay put the whole time.

Steve locked in with Natasha and Nebula in the Avengers tower while the love of his life was only 45 minutes away, yet untouchable.

They had to wait most of the time apart for all 5 of them to be tested for the virus, even though Steve and Bucky were both under the impression that the serum prevented any illness. (Which it did.)

After they received clearance to return to the tower, Sam and Bucky were to travel there to “continue their isolation”.

“They had to get through some blockades on the bridge.” said Natasha, “Sit still, you’re making me dizzy.”

Steve was ringing his hands, his stomach in knots. He didn’t know he could miss him this much. 

They tried to call each other every day that they were seperated and even chatted via video a few times. 

Nothing came close to actually touching each other.

“I know I was just getting used to him going on missions but it’s never been for this long, never.” he said, slowing his pace, but continuing to walk around, never looking away from the double set of front doors.

“Steve.” she laughed.

“What?” he responded, spinning to look at her.

“Come sit.” Natasha said, patting the spot next to her.

Steve stopped and put his hands on his tiny waist. “I’ve been sitting. I’m tired of sitting.”

“No, you have been working out about 10 hours a day. Now do it.”

With a gloriously dramatic huff, he finally did what she asked.

A few minutes later, they got a buzz on their phones from the property gate.

Natasha put in the code to let them in. Steve stood immediately and took a few steps toward the doors.

A small blue sedan came down the long driveway and parked out front. No doubt it was given to them from the Avengers garage.

Sam got out first, then Bucky. 

Steve’s heart sped up as he watched them get their luggage out of the trunk. They were both holding 2 overfilled duffle bags.

Natasha stood and smiled a few feet behind him, happy to see her friends.

When the two men got to the doors, Bucky finally noticed that Steve was standing there. 

Immediately, he stopped. Sam stopped too, looking him over. 

Bucky threw down his bags, and ran through the first set of doors. 

“Looks like you’ve been spotted.” laughed Natasha.

He went to burst through the second set of doors, but mistakenly chose the locked set, jostling them with no luck.

Steve and Natasha laughed together at his eagerness, glancing at each other.

Cursing out loud and smiling, Bucky moved down to the other set, finally getting it open.

He was speed walking towards Steve, “You said we could touch right?” he asked quickly.

“Yes!” breathed Steve, getting almost knocked down by the force of the hug he received. 

A metal arm went around his back and the other around his waist.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders as they hugged tightly. 

Sam came in holding his own bags, “They are ridiculous. It’s good to see you guys.” 

She smiled and offered her fist for him to bump. They looked over at the super soldiers.

Natasha giggled as she realized they were both crying.

“I missed you so much, so fucking much.” Bucky was muttering into Steve’s ear as they swayed slightly.

“You’re here now. We’re together. I got you.” he whispered back.

Sam crossed his arms, “I’ll wait for my own hug. It’s okay. Bucky wouldn’t stop talking about him the whole way here. At least he is shutting up.”

“Steve was pacing a groove in the floor,” said Natasha, “he’s finally being still.”

The two men heard their friends making fun of them but couldn’t care less.

When they finally pulled back, Steve held Bucky’s face in his hands and stared into his dripping eyes deeply. 

“I love you.” said Steve, sniffing a little.

“I love YOU.” Bucky whimpered, staring up into the other man’s wet blue eyes.

“Finally time for my hug…”said Sam, “aaaand they’re kissing.” 

It started innocent with closed lips moving against each other but got a little more passionate before they could help it.

Steve, not wanting to be rude, cut it off before it got out of hand. He looked over Bucky’s face again so close to his and kissed him on both bearded cheeks. “You need to shave.” he smiled.

Bucky looked at him in awe, “Whatever you want baby.”

That made Steve’s eyes twinkle as he wiped the remaining tears from Bucky’s cheeks.

Taking a deep breath, Bucky shook his head. “I’m never leaving you again, even when things get back to normal.”

They shared a few more chaste kisses.

Natasha cleared her throat obviously.

Smiling at her, Bucky let go of Steve gently and moved over to give her a quick hug. “Get over here!” he laughed. They hugged happily.

Steve went over to Sam and did the same. He whispered in his ear, “Thanks for taking care of my man, Cap.”

Sam smirked, “I promised I would, though I almost killed him myself a few times.” 

Bucky was making comments about her roots coming in from lack of salon visits, making her laugh.

“Nebula is here right?” Sam asked Steve.

“Yeah, upstairs. She mainly stays in Tony’s old lab and tinkers.” Steve told them.

When Natasha and Bucky let go of each other. Bucky huffed, “Alright, let’s get these bags upstairs.”

“I got it.” Steve said, smiling at him and running outside to grab the two duffles.

Sam held up a finger, “How are we handling the food situation?” 

Natasha shrugged, “We get groceries delivered from a nearby place. We have a scanner from Bruce to examine all our food. We’ve already told the store that we are now feeding more people.”

Steve emerged back into the building, holding Bucky’s things like it weighed nothing.

The four of them went upstairs. Natasha took Sam to find an empty room to claim.  
Steve escorted Bucky to his own room and threw the two duffle bags to the floor.

As soon as he turned around from the closed door, the brunette man was pulling him into a kiss that involved way more tongue than he expected.

When they pulled back breathlessly, Bucky said “I need you. Now.”

Steve’s hands were on Bucky’s hips, their foreheads pressed together.

“I need you too, Buck. Jesus do I need you, but we should be courteous and visit with our friends for a little while.”

“We have plenty of time to do that. I waited for 4 months to have you. I can’t take it anymore.” said Bucky, running his palms down Steve’s hard chest through his T-shirt, “We will go socialize, but for the rest of today...never stop touching me.”

Steve was obviously struggling in his head with deciding whether to be his usual courteous self or letting out the side of him that was ravenous and insatiable.

He also didn’t like being intimate around other people. Just because the place was large and the door was closed didn’t mean they couldn’t hear what was going on.

What if they heard something then ridiculed them for the rest of the lock down? How embarrassing...

Bucky pushed him backward until he sat on his bed. He kneeled before the blonde man, “Just take me.”  
The look in Steve’s eyes was dark but also showed signs of trying to hold back.

Then Bucky took Steve’s hand and placed it on his jaw, “Please…” he kissed his thumb and moved it down to his throat, insinuating that he wanted him to squeeze. “Sir.”

“Bucky…”

He kept his hand slack and gently stroked the skin of his neck muscles instead.

“No, not Bucky…” he corrected, moving Steve’s hand to the back of his head, “Who am I?”

Lovingly, Steve stroked his hand through the man’s hair for a second. The fingers then twisted into a grip and pulled his head back.

A satisfied hiss left Bucky as he closed his eyes.

“Is this what you need?” growled Steve, suddenly very close to his ear, “My good boy?”

“Yes sir.” he smiled.

“Want me to have my way with you?” Steve said, sounding loving and so demanding at the same time.

“Yes sir, please.”

Steve pulled him into a kiss by his hair and bit his bottom lip and sucked on his tongue. When they pulled back, Steve reached down to pull Bucky’s T-shirt off.

As soon as the top hit the floor, Bucky was reaching down for the hem of Steve’s clothes.

“Ah ah.” exclaimed Steve, “You have to wait for my orders. Just for that, I’ll have to punish you. Lay on the bed.” He let go of Bucky’s hair so he could obey his command.

Bucky spread out completely on his back with his arms in the crucifix pose. 

Looming over to him with his broad body, Steve propped himself up to hover. 

“I’ll take my time with you. You’re not going to rush me or we will start over and wait longer. Got it?” he demanded, blue eyes looking aglow with green fire.

He smirked happily and nodded, “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes I understand.”

Steve huffed, knowing that he was just being bratty. Swiftly, his hand reappeared around Bucky’s throat and squeezed a little. “Yes. What?” he tried again in his authoritative voice.

“Yes sir.” came his wheezy reply.

Bucky’s throat was released and he was pulled up into a fierce, biting kiss.

Quickly Steve’s shirt was slipped off and he bent down to take the brunete man’s nipple into his mouth. 

A choked off moan erupted from Bucky.

“Steve?” came Natasha’s muffled voice through the bedroom door, “You guys in there?”

Steve covered Bucky’s mouth with one hand, “Yeah, need something?” He kept his voice casual as he teased his man’s nipple with the tip of his tongue.

All of Bucky’s noises were muffled through his fingers.

“We are going to put lunch together. Are you two joining us?” she asked.

“No thanks. We’ll be out by dinner.” he responded, slipping his free hand down to start undoing Buck’s jeans.

They heard Sam and Natasha’s footsteps move down the hall.

Steve got the zipper and button taken care of before he paused and looked up at Bucky.

He was such a moaning mess, such a beautiful obedient boy.

“I’m going to uncover your mouth because I need to take off your pants. Then I’m going to suck you. You have to stay completely quiet or I stop. Understand?” said Steve, keeping his voice low and gravely.  
Bucky nodded against his hand, giving him the most innocent look he could.

“Good boy.” Steve replied, hooking his hands under Bucky’s ass to lift and slide his pants and underwear off in one motion.

There was a soft whimpering whine coming out of Bucky’s throat as Steve’s breath was able to be felt over his very hard cock.

“Oh?” smirked Steve, his hands under Bucky’s ass and his gaze at his hole.

“Something wrong?” Bucky knowingly smiled back.

Steve lifted the man’s legs a little to get a better look at the seemingly vibranium butt plug with a little crystal jewel at the tip.

“Wanted to be prepared?” he groaned.

With a wicked grin, Bucky said “Wanted to be ready for you whenever you wanted me.”

“Fuck.” breathed Steve, reaching down to grab the base and moved it in and out of Bucky slowly.

He hissed under him, “Oh god DAMN…” 

“Sensitive huh? How did you make it all the way here through those bumpy country roads with this thing in you?” asked Steve.

“I talked Sam’s ear off about you to distract myself from how it felt every time our car jostled. It wasn’t easy.”

“You want me to get it out? Replace it with my cock? Huh?”

“Yes sir,” moaned Bucky softly, “I need it.”

Steve hummed happily as he pushed the plug against the man’s prostate a few times. He then let go and hovered his body over Bucky’s once again.

“I missed you like this.” whispered Steve, leaving wet kisses up his thigh. “God, you taste like heaven. I was losing my mind without you.”

Bucky whispered back, “I missed your presence. Missed being good for you.”

“You’re so good for me, my sweet boy.” Bucky heard before a hot mouth engulfed his cock.

The feeling was all consuming at first. It was making Bucky’s eyes roll back in his head. This was the closest thing he could feel to being drunk.

Steve bobbed his head over the thick cock slowly. Making sure to moan around him, he really needed Bucky to know how much he was enjoying this.

Even though he tried really hard to hold back, a few high pitched moans and breathy grunts came out of Bucky.

When his hips started to chase the feeling, Steve rudely pulled away. He even left the bed and stood completely.

More defiant whimpers escaped the brunette. That earned him a slap on the ass.

“I said quiet.” growled Steve, “Now come give me that pretty mouth.” He stood with his knees against the bed.

Bucky scooted down until he was laying on his side along the edge of the bed and immediately had his mouth penetrated.

“Mm fuck!” whispered Steve as he cradled his head and pumped into his throat.

One of Bucky’s hands came around to Steve’s ass to hold him steady and just to FEEL the smooth skin and firm muscle. He bobbed his head expertly. There were deep rumbly whispers above him.

“Yeah...like that...” sighed Steve.

The pressure and rhythm around him constantly changed, making Steve crazy.

Bucky pulled back slightly to stick out the flat of his tongue to slide it up and down the length of him.

“Ahh.” he shuddered at the feeling. 

Pulling Bucky off, he told him to lay back down, this time on his stomach.

Swiftly, he pulled the plug out of his entrance, getting a squeak out of Bucky.

Steve held his large cock head against his hole, rubbed it around him in a circle to spread the moisture against the both of them, and finally pressed in.

They both groaned simultaneously.

“I need a minute.” Steve gasped in his ear.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Bucky replied “Me too. I forgot how fucking….big you are Jesus Christ.”

Steve surged up and covered Bucky’s mouth from behind, the warm muscles of the broad torso above him brushing his back.

They breathed together slowly and deeply for a few seconds, sitting still just letting themselves be connected again finally.

When Steve started to thrust in and out of him, heavy exhails could be heard from the hand around Bucky’s mouth. He pumped faster.

The two men both started to sweat as their warm bodies moved together.

“Such a good boy.” breathed Steve, uncovering his mouth and grabbing him by the hips.

They both rose up on their hands and knees but stayed connected.

Steve started to thrust even harder and faster.

Bucky just had to moan out loud, making Steve pull him back to flush their bodies together. He looked over his shoulder to connect their mouths in a frantic kiss.

“I love you.” whispered Bucky, kissing him again and again, “I love you so much.”

Steve slowed his pace and kissed down his neck, “I love you. You’re my everything.”

“Never stop touching me.” murmured Bucky, guiding Steve’s hands to slide around his torso.

He could feel Steve’s lips brush his ear as he said “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying more short stories. Hope ya'll liked it!


End file.
